I will wait
by insane4lyfe
Summary: Of a lost soul and the one who's waiting for him to come home. Oneshot. Ever so slight KennyXChristopheness. Lyrics are The Bright Side of Suffering by Scary Kids Scaring Kids.


**A/N: **This is a story I came up with when I was RPing with my good friend AshFallenAngel. It was originally supposed to be a drabble but well.. it kind of got out of hand. I personally like this story. I actually got teary eyed when I wrote the end. So, I hope you enjoy my work which took about an hour.

**Pairing: **Slight ChristopheXKenny or KennyXChristophe

**Disclaimer: **If I owned South Park it would be in anime and contain a bunch of yaoi. XDXDXD ...so yeah. That god I don't own it, eh?

* * *

Christophe sighed and looked out the window. '_It's been a long time…_'

His thoughts drifted to the reason why he was alone in his house waiting.

* * *

"_Do you care about me?" Gregory asked him, completely serious. It was so unlike his now playful personality. "Of course I care about you," Christophe replied truthfully, "Why do you ask?"_

_The 16 year old dodged the question with ease. "I know that," he said, "but do you care about other people too?" Christophe paused. He was completely taken aback by the unexpected question. "…Oui. I do," the older boy replied softly._

* * *

_Kenny smiled as the two of them lay on a grassy hillside out of town. Christophe's motorcycle was parked over to the side and the stars were shining brightly. Kenny always did like gazing at the night sky. He said it was the closest to heaven he'd ever get nowadays._

_After a long comfortable silence, Kenny spoke up. "You know how I always die, right?"_

_Christophe looked over. "Oui?" Kenny had never talked about it before, so it was strange._

"_Don't wait up for me, alright?" Christophe barely heard him because of how quietly he was speaking. "I'll come back, so don't worry."_

_Christophe looked over and met Kenny's gaze. It was sure and he knew that Kenny was serious. "I won't, don't worry."_

"_I promise."_

_

* * *

_

"_One day he won't come back…" Gregory continued, cutting him off. "You'll see how much you care then."_

_Before he could respond, Gregory walked away leaving him there with his thoughts._

_Shoving his hands in his pockets, he walked home. He was about to go inside, when he noticed his bike in the driveway. '…maybe a ride will help me think better.' So he hopped on and drove off._

_Without noticing, he traveled a familiar and well known path. In fact, he didn't notice until he pulled to a stop that this was the place where he promised Kenny that he would no longer care._

* * *

_He woke up to the sound of a familiar voice. "Wake up frenchie."_

_Christophe opened his eyes and looked into a pair of familiar blue orbs. "Kenny..?" Said blonde smiled at him. "Nice to see you're alive, then! I've been bugging you for the last five minutes. I swear I was about to kick you if it took any longer. So anyways… what's up?"_

_Christophe smiled at the energetic boy next to him. It was usually only around him he could talk this much. But he supposed it was because he would listen to him. However, his smile fell when he recalled his earlier encounter with Gregory._

"_Kenny… you know…"_

"_Hmm..?"_

"_You know how you told me not to wait up, right?"_

_This earned him a nod and a, "Yeah?"_

"_I can't do zat, Kenny."  
_

"_Huh?"_

_Christophe offered up a weak smile. "I have to break my promise." He looked down as a tear fell down his cheek. "I'll wait for you as long as it takes. Even if I have to wait forever, I will."_

_He quickly found himself wrapped in the arms of his best friend. "Thank you…" Kenny whispered. "That means so much to me..."_

_"You're welcome, mon amie." As he spoke those words, he could've sworn he saw a glimmer of sadness in Kenny's eyes. He simply blamed it on a trick of the light because of the sunset._

* * *

'_Three years and counting…_' Christophe sighed as rain started to fall. Usually the sound calmed him down, but lately it's been making him depressed. '_He loved the rain…_' 

He placed the ear buds of his forgotten iPod back in his ears. The music was still playing, that was no surprise, but what he heard was.

_if there's a bright side  
to this suffering  
can you help me see?  
it's getting harder to believe_

you always said that this  
would not last long  
but it's gone on and on and on  
and i just can't make it stop

hey, is your heart still beating?  
i can't stop the bleeding  
i've lost you completely

He sighed miserably. It explained this situation pretty well.

"…Where are you?" he questioned the darkness. "…Please come home."

A brief thought crossed his mind.

"_One day he won't come back… you'll see how much you care then."_

'_No. He was coming back. He isn't dead. I trust Kenny with my entire being. He wouldn't do that to me. I know him better then that.'_

_hey, gather all the heartache  
i'll hold it in my hand  
just to lose it all again_

_they're right this time  
I won't pretend to smile  
because inside  
I'm black and  
I am hollow_

Christophe continued to keep up hope that he'd see Kenny again. It wouldn't be until later that he realized that what he felt for his friend went deeper then friendship.

And a few years after that, he realized that there may not be hope. But for Kenny's sake he would keep on believing he would come home.

But right now, a figure watched Christophe as he fell asleep at the windowsill watching the rain. Both of them had a few stray tears falling down their faces.

"Thank you so much for waiting… but I… I wish you wouldn't… It'll hurt you so much…" Kenny whispered to his sleeping form. "I wish I could come home… I wish I could touch you…" at this, Kenny reached forward but his hand merely passed through the 20 year old in front of him.

"I love you so much…" he whispered, before breaking down and crying in the middle of his best friend's living room. A lost soul wishing for nothing more then to go back to where he was needed most.

But this lost souls wishes were never heard. And neither were the wishes of the man who needed the lost soul more than anything.

_i'm sick  
and tired  
inside  
inside i'm black and  
i am hollow_

_i'm trying to find  
what's missing from my life  
and now the tables have turned  
and this is only temporary_

* * *

_mon amie _- _my friend, __oui - yes._

Thanks ya for reading this. So... -shifty eyes- are you gonna press that there button?

_Click it... (This is so not subliminal messaging by the way. It's too obvious.)_


End file.
